Flint (Sinnoh)
Flint is the third Member in the Sinnoh Elite Four. He specializes in -types. He is a childhood friend of Volkner. In the Anime Flint was mentioned in An Elite Meet and Greet! by Lucian and in A Trainer and Child Reunion! by Officer Jenny. Flint appeared for the first time in person in Flint Sparks the Fire!. It was revealed in the episode that he had met up with Volkner when they were younger and had become rivals and eventually good friends. After becoming 20 years of age, he left and eventually became a member of the Elite Four. Young Flint and his ChimcharHowever he constantly came back to Sunyshore City to convince Volkner to start battling again. After the latter refused Ash's challenge for a gym battle, he battled Ash in Volkner's place and beat Ash's Pikachu, Infernape, and Buizel with his Infernape easily. He appeared again in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. He reappeared in The Eighth Wonder '' of the'' 'Sinnoh World!'' where he watched Volkner battle Ash. He also appeared in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! where he battled Jasmine and won. It was also revealed in the episode that he was challenging Cynthia for the title of Sinnoh League Champion. Flint appeared in Memories are Made of Bliss! where Ash and his friends watched him battling Cynthia on TV. As mentioned by the emcee, Flint's Infernape managed to defeat two of Cynthia's Pokémon. However, Infernape lost to Garchomp and Flint lost the match. In Manga Pokemon Adventures : Main Article: Flint (Adventures) Sprites Pokémon In the anime Flint's Infernape was the only of Flint's Pokemon shown but it is believed he has other pokemon since he challenged Ash to a 3 on 3 match. Diamond and Pearl Platinum In a Tag Battle with Volkner Quotes Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Before battle: "Yo Trainer! You had me counting the days on my fingers waiting for you to come. I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunyshore. You managed to light a fire in that guy's heart again. How could you not expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle? *During battle: "I can feel your determination. Your will is overpowering me!" "This situation... This is heating up! I'm blazing now!" *When defeated: "...! I wasn't expecting this! I wasn't looking down on you... But I didn't think for one second that I'd lose! This is fantastic! You and your Pokémon are inspiring!" *After battle: "...Whew... Burnt right down to cinders..." '' *Last words: ''".....................Keep going..." Platinum Pokémon League *Before battle: :"Yo Trainer! You had me counting the days on my fingers waiting for you to come. I heard from Volkner what you did in Sunyshore. You managed to light a fire in that guy's heart again. How could you not expect me to look forward to seeing you in battle? You're facing a Fire-type Pokémon user with me. Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!" *Before battle (second time and after): :"I was waiting for you, challenger! Flint, the master of the Fire-type, is up next! Battles are clashes of the burning spirit of Pokémon. Battles aren't about appearances or what's weak or strong. It all comes down to whether the combatants can burn hot or not." *During battle: :"I can feel your determination. Your will is overpowering me!" :"This situation... This is heating up! I'm blazing now!" *When defeated: :"...! I don't believe it! I lost! I didn't take you for granted. Bud I'd never even considered it! I'm blown away by this! You and your Pokémon are hot stuff!" *After battle: :"...Whew... Burnt right down to cinders..." '' :".........Keep going...I know your spirit burns hot. Your whole team does."'' Battle Frontier Entrance Hall *Before battle: :"This situation just cooks! The drama and tension sizzles! Flint, the fiery master of fire Pokémon, is going to put you to the test! Let Flint see how hot your spirit burns!" *When defeated: :"..." *After battle: :"... ... ... ..." Villa :"Hey, you! You used my prize money to buy this furniture, didn't you? So, I've got a right to lounge here, am I right?" :"Hey, listen, you! If that Volkner tries to sell you on Electric-type Pokémon, ignore him! You have to go with Fire-type Pokémon. It's the way of the future!" Trivia :"It's this place. You know how drab the League is? Don't you think the place should be more, you know, festive? With more decorations, awards, and things like that?" (to Volkner) *Although he specializes in Fire-types, in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl only two of the five Pokémon he uses are actually Fire-type, with only eight Fire-type moves between them and only four of these are actual attacking moves. In Pokémon Platinum, his entire team consists of his specialty type. **However, in Diamond and Pearl, his team is still fire-themed. Drifblim is based on a hot air balloon, while Steelix's Diamond Pokédex entry states that it is strengthened by intense heat. **While there are only eight Fire-type moves on his team, each of his Pokémon knows at least one Fire-type move. *Flint's Magmortar is the only Pokémon of a member of the Elite Four to use seals in Pokémon Platinum. Incidentally, it is used in the double battle with Volkner, who uses his Electivire, the only Pokémon of a Gym Leader to have seals. *When talking to Volkner in the Villa, he reveals that the reason that Flint uses the Fire-type is because of his name. *With only two Pokémon of his type theme in Diamond and Pearl, he has the lowest number of Pokémon on his team that are of his specialty of all of the Elite Four members. *Flint is the second Elite Four member other than the Champion to be seen outside of the Pokémon League in the same game as being Elite Four. The first is Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four in FireRed and LeafGreen Versions. **This makes him the first Elite Four member to be seen outside of battle before his defeat. **Lance and Koga can also be seen outside of the Pokémon League; however, Koga was not yet an Elite Four member in the games where he can be seen outside of the Pokémon League. *Flint is the only member of the Elite Four that has a starter Pokémon. *Flint is the only member of the Sinnoh Elite Four not to have Stone Edge as one of his Pokémon's moves in any of his teams. * Category:Elite Four Category:Male Characters Category:Characters